


Knowledge of a Lonely Soul

by weebuwu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Character Death, Character Development, Comedy, Psychological Drama, Slice of Life, Tragedy, but i wrote it up instead, doesn't bother me, first work be nice, it's fine, let's be real k, no-one's gonna see this, oh wait i'm meant to have real tags aren't i, oh well, or be wrong, original creation btw, still gonna make it a manga tho, this is the first thing i wrote somehow i'm disappointed in myself, was meant to be a manga, whatever this was fun so idc, why? because i hate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25680142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weebuwu/pseuds/weebuwu
Summary: A boy learns. He learns, and he learns, and he learns.He will never stop learning. That is he must do.The boy will change.The world will change around him, and so will the people.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

** Prologue **

_The flow and ebb of time. The boundaries of space, of life. What it means to live, or to die._

_…Now tell me. Do such things matter if they cannot be experienced? Does that which will be forever unknown truly exist?_

_Such is the fear of one such person, even if that person was unaware of what fear even was. Even if fear is unknown, it will never pass unfelt._

_Survive, but without living. Breathe, but without thinking. Even calling it merely ‘existing’ would be a stretch._

“Yet still, for five, tense centuries…”

“We have waited for this day.”  
“And for five tense centuries…”

“We have waited for a sign…”

“and for their return. And finally…”

**“The beginning is here.”**

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**


	2. Chapter 2

** Chance Encounter and Chance Re-encounter **

A peace-ridden life. An uneventful day. A blissfully mundane walk in the park, bordered by a swaying forest and calm river. The once-more waning sun casts rays of light into the water like an old man might cast a fishing rod. The sound of people talking about nothing in particular hangs in the air like the smell of autumn leaves; nothing new, but nothing unwelcome. Everything is bright - not a brilliant shine, but a palatable glow.

In this light of a retiring day, two girls return home from school.

One girl with tan skin, a short stature, and eyes a brilliant red. She walks with her bag slung over her shoulder and a strong gait: every step loud, defined. Her heels clack purposefully against the stone floor, piercing through the hum of background chatter. Her shoulder-length hair is a deeper brown than her skin, somewhat unkempt, and tied up in a sidetail.

The other has eyes an inviting, pale blue, holding her bag at her front with slender fingers. She moves with grace and poise - calling it walking would be an insult. With silent motions, distinguishing between the end of one step and the beginning of the next would be a task unfit for the untrained eye. Her long, blonde hair is adorned by two buns and seems to shine a rich gold in the dying sun, as if it is giving up its last breaths for the world to give her a halo of light.

These two girls that share not a single similarity in appearance walk side by side as they reach the park.

“Kohiru-chan, wanna take a detour through the park?” asks the blonde-haired girl with a warm smile.

“Hm~? Well, it’s not like I mind, but what’s up with this all of a sudden?” the brown-haired girl drawls in response, eyes fixed lazily on the wandering clouds.

Putting a finger to her chin, the blonde girl wonders aloud, “Who knows? I just have a feeling we might find something good today.” Turning back forward, she idly hums a little melody.

 _Well,_ thinks Kohiru, _it’s not the weirdest thing Sorae’s intuition’s had me do,_ fondly (read: embarrassedly) remembering the time that she “saved” a cat that was “stuck” in a tree because Sorae said she thought it needed help.

Snapping back to the present, they can smell the warm, sweet smell of pastries and cream, hanging in the warmth of the sunset.

“Kohiru-chan~”

“Yeeeeeeees~~~~~~~?”

“Want some crepes?” asks Sorae, with her doe eyes and her pleading gaze.

 _So it’s this after all, huh?_ “What’s the occasion?” prods a sceptical Kohiru.

“Eh? The occasion?”

“Mm, mm.” Kohiru simply nods like an overly curious little brother.

“Well…the occasion is…that I want crepes. Is that good enough?” asks Sorae, widening her doe eyes even more.

With a sigh laced with laughter, Kohiru decides to just go with Sorae’s wishes for pastries and cream and sugar. “This sure is a Sorae thing to do.”

“And what does THAT mean? Jeez~” puffs a pouty Sorae.

Having obtained their sweet, after-school treats, Kohiru and Sorae sit down on a bench facing away from the forest. Basking in the warmth of the sun like a pair of cats satisfied with their spot on a balcony, they simply took in the air and ate.

Such idyllic peace is always, however, fated to end. This time, the end just came rather abruptly.

“So,” begins Kohiru, finishing a mouthful of crepe. “Did you know about the crepe stand here?”

“As I said,” Sorae rebukes, wiping cream from her face with a napkin. “I just had a feeling that we’d find something good-?!“

Cutting her off is what sounds like something crashing behind them in the forest, displacing multiple birds in the process.

“WAWAWA! What the fuck?!” Kohiru complains while looking back, visibly (and audibly) displeased.

“Eh…? Mm…” Putting her hand over her mouth, Sorae puzzles over their next course of action. After a moment of deliberation (and a deep breath), she turns to Kohiru. “Shall we go and see what it was?”

“Huh? Why? Probably just a branch-“

“I just want to see, you know? Besides,” Sorae argues, bringing her clasped hands up to her chest while moving her face closer to Kohiru’s with shining, unwavering eyes. “I’m curious!”

 _Since when were you a Chitanda…? Well, whatever. “_ Sure. But I’m telling you, it’s gonna be a branch, and you’re gonna look _real_ dumb,” Kohiru teases her friend.

Her signature smile replaces a look of determination, and she stands up from the bench with a stretch. “Hmhm~. Well then, shall we go?”

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

Manoeuvring through some not-particularly-tall shrubs and trees, the two make their way towards where they think the source of the sound was.

“Hey, Sorae. What makes you so curious about this, anyway?”

“Hm…who knows~? Let’s just say it’s my intuition once again,” she replies, ducking under a particularly low branch.

Taking care not to get snagged on stray twigs and cursing every time they do (well, only Kohiru), they approach the clearing where the sound came from, and…

“ _…_ ”

“ _…_ ”

…they see, at the end of a patch of razed grass, slumped motionless against a tree, a person.

“Kohiru-chan.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s a _person_.”

“Mm.”

Silence consumed the whole forest. Even the birds pause their song for out of respect for the gravitas of the situation. And after an unhealthy amount of time spent staring at an unconscious person, the two think to themselves in unison: _WHAT THE HELL?!_

“Ah-! Um, uh, Sorae! Call the police-“

“Already on it,”, she replies, phone held to her ear. “Hello? We found an unconscious person in…Mhm. Yes, it seems so. …Ah, yes. I’m certain that…”

Turning away from Sorae, Kohiru continues observing the sleeping person a few feet away from her. There’s a lot to take in; they’re covered head to toe in bandages, and otherwise only wearing a knee-length strip of fabric bound to their waist with rope. Their hair is long, but shorter than Sorae’s, hanging loose in front of their face like brilliant, violet silk that had been dirtied by time and dust. Squatting down to see better, she sees that their frame was slender and tall, and their eyes appear to be open to the sun yet completely devoid of light. Regardless of what they look like, one thing is apparent to Kohiru.

Since closing in on the clearing, there had been a great sense of pressure weighing on her. She isn’t quite sure if it was her body or mind that felt heavy, but since nearing them, one thing is definite to her: the pressure is coming from them. She can’t make out why, and she can’t find anything about them stranger than she had already noted. She just knows that she feels heavier, and that it’s because of the person before her.

“…Yes, please come quickly. Thank you.”

Kohiru stands, turning to Sorae. “So?”

“Ah, it’ll be handled. We can leave now.” A hint of smugness taints her smile. “Hey, hey~! Ko-hi-ru-cha-n~ Who was it that said it was gonna be a branch, huh~? Who was the one that was meant to look dumb, huh~?” This retaliating teasing accompanies a healthy dose of cheek poking.

“I get it, I get it. I’ll apologise, so please forgive me, Shinonori-sama~.” Pushing Sorae away, she turns to look at the unconscious person once again.

“Hm. Sorae?”

Already beginning to walk away, Sorae turns back around as her friend grabs her arm. “Hm?” Her eyes follow Kohiru’s gaze to where the unconscious person

isn’t.

Expressions seized by pure shock, Sorae and Kohiru look at each other, telling each other everything they need to say through their eyes. I mean, you could practically see the “what the fuck” in their widened eyes.

Sorae is the first to regain her composure. With a deep sigh, she concedes, “It’s fine, I suppose. There’s nothing more we need to do. The police should get here soon enough, right? We can leave it to them.”

Kohiru just stares at her, making incoherent noises and trying to piece together her thoughts. Mirroring Sorae’s sigh, she accepts her judgement. “Fine. Let’s just go home.” While her mind keeps wandering from thought to thought over how the person apparently fell from the sky and vanished, she decides to call it a day for thinking and they start making their way home.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

They soon reach the street corner where they split ways. “Well, I’m this way. I’ll see you Monday, Kohiru-chan!”

“Yeah. See you Monday.” Kohiru replies, raising a hand in farewell.

The rest of the day was an ordinary Friday, almost disappointingly so. Kohiru retires to her flat; a humble apartment on the second floor of a two-storey flat building. With her parents’ permission, she moved in alone in order to be closer to school.

She bathed. Made and ate dinner. Washed the dishes. Did some homework. Then she got bored and decided to do something else. Switching on the TV and flipping through some channels, she eventually settles on a rerun of one of last year’s anime that she remembers having watched and continues until the early hours of the morning.

Yet, still. In spite of herself, she just can’t forget about the person that she saw. She definitely can’t forget the weight she felt just from being near them. And she’s sure. She’s sure that there was something else about them, something she should have noticed.

 _This is kinda…weird. Have I seen them before…?_ Kohiru thinks to herself, rubbing her temples in exasperation while sitting on her bed.

She places her hands firmly on her knees. “Well! It’s okay!” She gets to her feet, planting them firmly on the ground, shoulder-width apart. “I’ll just go to sleep! And forget all about this by tomorrow!” With her hands on her hips, she feigns a heroic laugh from her core.

“WAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA!”

“…”

“…Ah. Right. Gotta go shopping tomorrow. What do I need…?” Checking the fridge and cupboards for what she did and didn’t have, she ends up going to sleep with a mental shopping list. She nods off thinking of salt, potatoes, and- “Shit, I need pencil lead.”

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

Saturday, 10 A.M. Kohiru steps out in her favourite outfit: a red t-shirt, jean shorts and knee-high leather boots. Wearing an extremely tired expression, she sets off for the closest convenience store for a markedly unremarkable shopping trip.

_Don’t fail me now, memory…!_ “So…salt. Eggs’re over there…Wait, I needed soy sauce. …No, wait. I already bought a pack of batteries last time. A new flavour of instant ramen…? …Well, one is fine.”

“…”

“…Do they not sell pencil lead here?”

Walking out of the convenience store to a familiar door chime and a “thank you, please come again!”, Kohiru looks even worse off than when she entered. Now, she’s tired _and_ annoyed.

“The stationery store’s too faaaaaar. It’s too briiiiiiiiight.” When tired, Kohiru made a habit out of complaining about anything she could to distract herself.

_God **damn**. Well, I guess it’s my fault for not stopping by the place yesterday_. Reaching the stationery store, she can’t help but glance over to the forest that was a 10-minute walk away. After looking down and sighing to herself, she steps inside to purchase some lead as quickly as possible, so she can go home and sleep some more.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

Back at her apartment, Kohiru’s entirely ready to sleep now and (re)start her day later. Preferably…

_What’s the time…? …It’s almost noon._

…after 2 pm.

Unfortunately for her, there was no way that she could totally ignore something like _this_. The apartment next to hers was always empty, which was to be expected. No-one lived there. But _now_ , the lights were on, and it seemed like someone was inside.

Deliberating to herself over whether she should introduce herself now or just sleep, she stands on the landing looking puzzled. After the most drawn-out sigh yet, and an extensive inner monologue about how much of a pain this was and how she really, _really_ just wanted to sleep, she knocked on her new neighbour’s door, and-

 _Ah. It’s unlocked._ “Excuse me…? Your door’s unlocked.”

A man with black hair that flared out from his head to the sides and wide pink eyes peeks at her from around the corner. “Ah, Kanetsu-san!”

Taken aback, Kohiru’s eyes (which had been squinting for most of the day) widen in surprise. “Teach?! The hell’re you doing here?”

The man is Kohiru’s homeroom and history teacher, Masashi Keigu. A man with a bright smile and a brighter disposition, he’s popular amongst teachers and students alike. His cheerfulness is infectious, and almost everyone walks out of his lessons with their day a little brighter.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m moving in!” He spreads his arms out with a wide grin, as if boasting about his shiny, new toy (even if said toy was neither shiny nor new).

“…You’re kidding.”

Keigu just keeps smiling in response.

“…You’re kidding, _right_?”

“Pfft…“ He lets out a hearty laugh, doubling over and slapping his thighs, while Kohiru watches with an expression of disbelief.

Wiping his tears, Keigu looks back at Kohiru standing in the doorway. “You can come in, you know?”

“Ah.” In response to the invitation, she takes her shoes off and steps inside, but stays in the entry hallway since she wants to leave soon anyway.

“In any case, someone _is_ moving in here. It just isn’t me.”

 _Well, then who is it…?_ Kohiru barely has time to think her question before it is answered for her.

“Hey, Ryoooouta-kuuuuun?”

“Hm?”

Stepping out of the bedroom is a person with a tall, slender frame, hair like brilliant, violet silk, and-

“WAIT A SECOND! IT’S _YOU_?!” Kohiru shouts in her incredulity, pointing at the boy. … _So, it was a boy, huh?_

 _“_ Eh?”

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**


	3. Chapter 3

** Showing Him Around: Proud Bassist, Atsuru Tsuki **

“WAIT A SECOND! IT’S _YOU_?!”

“Eh?”

If Kohiru wasn’t fully awake from seeing Keigu here, she certainly was now. Standing before her was the boy from the forest. His eyes, once cold and lifeless, were now wide and brimming with light. The dust and dirt that covered it had been washed away, and his lustrous, violet hair was tied in a partial ponytail, his bangs clipped to cover one of his eyes. He had done away with his questionable choice of clothing, having donned a simple white t-shirt and black shorts in its place.

And…him standing before Kohiru so unexpectedly rendered her speechless.

“My, already acquainted, are we?” Keigu was looking back and forth between the two with sparkling eyes.

“No.” The boy turned to Kohiru. “I don’t know who you are.”

“Eh? Oh…right.” _He **was** unconscious when we first met, I guess. _“Name’s Kanetsu Kohiru. Nice to meet you,” she introduced herself, walking towards him with an outstretched hand.

“My name is Shiki Ryouta. It’s nice to meet you.” He takes her hand for a brief handshake.

“Hm~” Keigu was squatting on the floor, looking up at the two.

Cringing away from him, Kohiru asks “…What is it? You’re creeping me out.”

“Oh, nothing in particular,” he replies while getting up. “But anyway, this is my cousin, Shiki Ryouta-kun.”, he explains, putting his hand on his shoulder. “He’ll be living here from now on.”

“I see.” Kohiru turns back over to Ryouta. “In that case, we’ll be neighbours. Take good care of me.” The two of them bow to each other.

“Yes. Please take good care of me, as well.”

“Mhm, mhm. This is convenient, having the two of you be acquainted so early!”

Kohiru doesn’t even have the time to wonder ‘ _Why…?’_ before Keigu speaks again.

“Ryouta-kun’ll be attending our school!”

_Oh, ok._

“And you, Kanetsu-san, have the honour of showing him around the area!”

_Yep. Figured. Dammit._

“Seriously? You _really_ spring this on me out of _nowhere_? This is cutting into precious sleeping time, I’ll have you know. Like…damn, teach. I came back here after an oh-so-hard approximately-one-and-a-half-hour shopping trip, thinking to myself ‘fuck it, naptime’, and you hit me with _this_?”

Crossing her arms, Kohiru stands back a little. “How’re you gonna pay me back for this one, teach?”

Putting his hands together, Keigu pleads, “Come on, Kanetsu-san. Can’t you do a little favour for an old man?”

_Dude, you’re like…early thirties at worst._ “Well, whatever.” She puts on a confident smile, looking over to Ryouta. “We’re neighbours, so I’ll do it, whether or not the teach asks me to.”

“Thank you,” he replies, glowing. “We’ll be unpacking for a while yet, so you can sleep for a while if you want.”

“ _For real?_ Then, I’ll gladly take you up on that offer. Ah, gimme your number real quick.” She takes her phone out of her pocket, and Ryouta does the same.

“And…done! Call me if I’m not here by 2. Oh, and be in your uniform too, ‘kay?” After exchanging numbers, Kohiru returns to her apartment with a wave.

“Well,” Keigu begins, stretching his back. “I should get going too. I trust that you can handle the rest by yourself?”

“Sure.” Ryouta nods with a blank expression.

In the doorway, Keigu waves goodbye to Ryouta with a smile, before leaving.

After locking the door, Ryouta continues unpacking in silence.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

_That should be everything. All furniture is in place. All kitchenware has been put away. All rooms have been dusted and cleaned. So…_

_It’s 2. Kanetsu-san asked me to call her._

“Ring…ring…” Sitting on his bed wearing his uniform (a black blazer, black tie and dark crimson pants), Ryouta waits for Kohiru to pick up.

“ _Hello?_ ” a tired-sounding Kohiru says from the other side of the line.

“It’s Shiki. It’s 2.”

“ _Seriously?! Crap, sorry about that. I must’ve slept through my alarm. Gimme a sec.”_

_…two-hundred-and-fifty-three, four, five seconds…_

A knock on the door signified someone’s presence. Ryouta went to open the door, and sure enough, Kohiru was waiting on the other side.

She wore the same blazer as Ryouta, but wore a blue ribbon instead of a tie, a dark crimson skirt, and tights. With a sheepish smile, Kohiru had one hand behind her head and one on her hip. “Man, I’m real sorry. Didn’t get much sleep last night, you know? Don’t hold it against me.” She moved her hand from her hip up in apology.

After locking his door behind him, Ryouta shook his head. “It’s fine.”

 _A man of few words, huh?_ “In any case, let’s go. Honestly, I could’ve just done this on Monday instead, but I don’t wanna risk making you late on your first day. Plus, this way, I can show you all the important places all at once!”

She grins widely, slapping him on the back. “Ahaha, ain’t I the greatest? Don’t hold back! Praise me all you want, Shiki-kun!”

 _Am I meant to do that?_ Bowing, he began, “Then, thank you very much for your consideration, Kanetsu-san. I truly am grateful for your benevol-“

“Stop. I was kidding.” She moves back, holding up a hand signalling for him to stop. “I was just kidding, you know? It’s kind of embarrassing when you go along with the fool act.”

“You were kidding?”

“…I guess we’ll have to work on that straight man act, huh?” she sighs, shrugging in defeat. “Well, let’s go. I’ll show you the quickest way to school from here, and a few places you should know nearby. Sound good?”

Receiving a nod in reply, Kohiru and Ryouta set off for the school.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

Within 15 minutes of walking, they had reached the school’s gates.

“Nice and close, ain’t it? Teach had a good eye when he picked out a place for you, I’ll give him that much,” Kohiru remarks, playfully jostling Ryouta in the ribs.

Turning to her, he briefly replies “Is that so?” before turning back to the school.

 _This guy…he isn’t much for jokes, is he?_ “…Well, let’s check it out a little. There’re bound to be some clubs on right now, so school’s open. I’m sure they’ll let us in if we explain.”

After getting the ok, the two enter the school.

Concluding a brief tour of the most important facilities (including the years’ floors, library, science labs, music rooms and every single vending machine on the premises), they were stopped in their tracks by an ear-rending screech.

Once the ringing in their ears had subsided, Ryouta was the first to break the silence (to Kohiru’s surprise). “What was that noise?”

“Ah…probably mic feedback. If I’m right, that means the Light Music Club is here.” She turns to Ryouta. “Wanna check it out?”

Once again, a nod was her only reply.

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

“This is where the Light Music Club is located, correct?”

“Got that right.”

“This is a _storage room_ , correct?”

“Got it in one. Well, they’re meant to be in the classroom one over, but something about ‘superior isolation’ from all the stuff in there or whatever. Not that it makes any difference. They’re still hella loud.”

A barely audible, but astute observation from Kohiru is almost entirely drowned out by the sound of heavy metal coming from the room in front of them.

“Will we go in?”

“Not until they finish their song. They’ll look at you like you’re the scum of the earth, otherwise.”

“…Should we knock?”

Kohiru looks at him like he’s an idiot. “You think they’ll _hear_ it?”

“I do not. I just thought it might have been a suggestion worth making.”

After what seems like an hour of heavy metal-contaminated silence, _actual_ silence finally fills the hallway.

 _Thank God_ , Kohiru thinks. “Heeeeeey, Tsukki? You there?” she calls while rapping her knuckles on the thin sliding door.

The door opens, and from the relevant darkness of the dim room emerges a girl with long, ginger hair and bright, brown eyes. An aura of sass surrounds her, but her face is lit by satisfaction. She’s breathing heavily and glistening with sweat, no doubt from her undeniably…passionate practice.

“Tsukko! What brings you here? The call of heavy metal on a Saturday afternoon too temptin’ for you to resist?” She puts her arm on Kohiru’s shoulder, closing her eyes. “Ah, don’t worry, kiddo. I get it. Sometimes, you gotta just-“

“I don’t know what you’re about to say, but you’re wrong and no thanks.” Kohiru interrupts, brushing the girl’s hand off of her shoulder, raising a hand in denial.

“AGH! My heart…shot down at the door (literally), huh?” The girl clutched her chest, jokingly feigning an injury.

“Are you ok?” The two girls turn to the boy standing behind Kohiru.

“Ah.” Kohiru walks over to him, turning to her friend. “This is Teach Masashi’s cousin. He’ll be transferring in on Monday.”

“My name is Shiki Ryouta. It’s nice to meet you,” he greets her, bowing deeply.

“Ahahaha, what’s with the formality? I’m no teacher, dude. The name’s Atsuru Tsuki.” She walks out of the room, hand outstretched. “Good to meetcha!”

Ryouta takes her hand, and she shakes it with…uh, vigour. Once her arm begins to hurt, she lets go of Ryouta’s hand and turns to Kohiru. “So, what’s up? Didja jus’ come here to introduce your boyfriend to me or is there somethi-OW!”

Kohiru cuts her off with a well-placed flick to the forehead. “I-“

“She’s showing me around the school, as per the instructions of my cousin. I moved into the area today.” Ryouta interrupts Kohiru, explaining the situation himself. He tilts his head. “Also, I am sorry if you expected Kohiru to introduce you to her boyfriend today. I am the only one here with her.”

Tsuki looks at him, mystified. “Tsukko. C’mere, c’mere.” The two of them huddle closely, whispering in secrecy. “So, like…does he not know what jokes are?”

“Oh, absolutely not.” Kohiru bluntly shares her thoughts without missing a beat.

“You’re kidding.” Tsuki makes a face that looks like her amp short-circuited (a face that Kohiru has witnessed first-hand). She looks at Ryouta over her shoulder. Noticing this, he tilts his head at her, as if asking ‘what’s wrong’?

Tsuki turns back into the huddle. “I wanna see this guy smile.”

“Eh? Why?” Kohiru looks at the idiot – no, wait, looks at her like she’s an idiot.

“It’s always the people that don’t smile that have the prettiest ones, y’know? Plus…” She puts her arm around Kohiru, balling her other hand into a fist and bringing it up to her face. “Ain’t he hot?”, she remarks, eyes sparkling.

Kohiru just stares at her. “Tsukki, you’re gay.”

“Yep! That’s how ya know I’m not bein’ biased!” She stands up straight with her hands on her hips, throwing secrecy out the window.

Kohiru sighs at her antics. “Well, if _you_ wanna try and make him smile, be my guest. Just don’t drag me into your plans.”

“Me?” Ryouta speaks up, pointing at himself. “If you’d like me to smile, I can.”

“NO!” Tsuki waves both her hands in enthusiastic protestation. “Noooooo, nononono. If it’s this easy, it feels like I haven’t earned anything, get it?”

“Is that so…?” Ryouta responds, not understanding her at all.

 _For once…for once, I totally get you,_ Kohiru thinks to herself.

“Oh!” Having an epiphany, Tsuki claps her hands together. “Why don’tcha both come in and be an audience for us?”

“Huh? Oh, well…” Kohiru is caught off-guard. Scratching her head, she sighs. “It’s up to Shiki-kun. I’ll go along with his decision, I guess.” Kohiru had placed all her bets on Ryouta turning down Tsuki’s offer. _Pleasesayno, pleasesayno, pleasesayno…_

“Ok.” He nods, to which Tsuki begins to sparkle with excitement.

_Fuck._

**– – – – – – – – – – – – – –**

**Author's Note:**

> well...this is the first thing I've written of my own accord. first time uploading any content I put any effort into as well, so i'm kinda scared too. excited tho!
> 
> well, no-one's gonna see this. it doesn't matter.
> 
> on the off-chance you're here, please enjoy my work! updates will be whenever i feel like it.
> 
> i hope you support the characters.
> 
> and thanks to buzzingbee87 for all her help! you're the best~


End file.
